


Lazy Morning

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possessive Thor, Sleepy Sex, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Loki woke slowly, comfortably nestled in Thor's bed.  Thor's hand was on his back, gently running up and down.  Loki moaned happily, and hugged the pillow he was buried in, and drifted back toward sleep.Thor shifted beside him, coming closer, and kissed his shoulder.  Loki hummed appreciation.---------Just some sleepy morning sex.





	Lazy Morning

Loki woke slowly, comfortably nestled in Thor's bed. Thor's hand was on his back, gently running up and down. Loki moaned happily, and hugged the pillow he was buried in, and drifted back toward sleep.

Thor shifted beside him, coming closer, and kissed his shoulder. Loki hummed appreciation.

Then Thor was sliding on top of him, kissing his shoulder and the back of his neck, warm, large hands running over Loki's sides, and enveloping his hips. Mmm, it was so nice. Loki shifted against his pillow, and sighed in bliss.

He was still messy from their round after round the night before, still slick and stretched and ready. It should have been disgusting, but it made Loki feel so owned. He would get revenge later. For now he made soft, sleepy noises of pleasure as Thor gently pushed his cock into him, and gave a satisfied groan when he was completely filled.

Thor was in no hurry, luxuriating in it. It was like a massage, and Loki could barely stir himself from his pleasure to push his hips up a bit, allowing a better angle.

“I love you.” Thor murmured into Loki’s hair. His voice was so soft it didn't seem he cared if Loki heard or not. “I love you. I love you so much, Loki.”

Loki “Hmm”ed happy agreement.

Thor's thrusts became faster, firmer. Loki whimpered a bit, between that and how tightly he was squeezing his hips, and then suddenly Thor was spilling into him, seed hot and thick. Loki sighed satisfaction.

When Thor pulled out of him, the oddness of it finally crept into his brain. Loki twisted just slightly onto his side, to look sideways up at his brother. Loki was the selfish one. Thor was always generous and caring and considerate. Always checking to be certain Loki wanted as he did, and certainly never taking his pleasure in a one-sided fuck, without wringing a few orgasms from Loki or even touching his cock. He never just took his own pleasure, he never-

“Did you just... masturbate into me?”

Thor, catching his breath, looked down at him without a trace of embarrassment. He bent to kiss Loki's shoulder, then moved toward his lips, and his hands slid up Loki’s arms. Just as he kissed Loki, his hands closed around Loki's wrists, and his already restored cock pressed against Loki’s thigh. Loki moaned into the kiss, and tried to jerk his arms away, just to feel Thor tighten his grip.

“I love you.” Thor murmured, soft against his lips. “I love you so much, brother. And you are mine.”

Loki gasped, and squirmed against his hold. And pushed his hips eagerly up against his brother, ready to be used again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it counts as breaking writer's block if it's under 500 words, but hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> \------------
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
